


Mrs. Colleen

by orangefriday



Series: Levi & Nico Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Tumblr Ask: "OKAY this is sorta pre relationship BUT the idea of link teasing nico about how his thing for levi, like bringing it up in surgery and to patients and basically all the time?? it’s my my lifeblood."





	Mrs. Colleen

“Hello, Mrs. Colleen. I’m Dr. Lincoln, but you can just call me Link.”

Mrs. Colleen is a small lady in her early 70s and had come in after taking a fall in the tub. Link’s pulling out all his charms on for Mrs. Colleen and she’s practically losing years off her age with how she’s gushing up at the seasoned Ortho surgeon like a young school girl.

Nico shakes his head and unintentionally lets out a snort. That’s when Mrs. Colleen notices him and claps her hands together with glee.

“Oh, isn’t it my lucky day!” she exclaims. “You know, my grand baby, Tiana, oh she’s a pretty one! She would  _love_  you, Dr…?”

“Kim,” Nico replies with a polite smile.

“Dr. Kim, oh!” She holds out her small hands for him to hold and he hesitates for a second but with a look from Link, Nico tucks his tablet under his arm and lets Mrs. Colleen’s grab his. “You are quite the handsome one, aren’t you? Tiana May is her full name. She  _just_  graduated from Howard this spring. Something do with housing or whatsit. I can’t quite remember actually.  _You’ll_  have to ask  _her_.”

She continues to go on despite Nico’s obvious discomfort. If Mrs. Colleen had a broken hip or femur, you wouldn’t know it with how wide she was smiling and laughing. There’s a mischievous glint in her eye that makes Nico uneasy but his hands, his precious surgeon hands, are being held with an iron fist. He pleads with his eyes with Link for help but Link is useless. He’s in the corner, stifling a laugh behind his hands.

Nico fakes a smile and nods, tugging just a little but his hands are a goner, forever in the strong grip of an old lady matchmaker. “Tiana sounds very nice, Mrs. Colleen.”

“Oh she  _is!_  You know —”

“Mrs. Colleen,” Link interrupts, taking a step out his corner.  _Finally_ , Nico thinks. He glares at Link and hopes Link feels those daggers Nico’s throwing his way. Nico somehow manages to snatch his hands back to himself and takes a big step back. “I’m sure Tiana would  _love_  my talented colleague here but, Mrs. Colleen, I’m afraid his heart has been captured already by a very,  _very, veeery_  special someone.”

“Oh! Oh no!” Mrs. Colleen frowns, almost  _pouts._ Nico has to force his eyes not to roll.

“Dr. Link?” A small voice asks at the door. It’s Schmitt, breathless and glasses askew. “I-I’m sorry I’m late. Dr. Karev switched me into ortho last minute and I — um.” Schmitt stops when he notices Nico. He gives Nico an embarrassed smile.

Nico feels his heart jump into his throat and he doesn’t realize he’s smiling back like a fool until he catches Link’s calculating stare. Nico wipes the smile off his face and clears his throat, clasping his hands together in front of him, recreating his mastered stoic stature again.

Link doesn’t miss a beat though.

“Dr. Schmitt!” Link gestures for Schmitt to come closer. “Mrs. Colleen,  _this_  is the very, very,  _veery_  special someone.”

Nico realizes the daggers from earlier weren’t enough. He shoots mental fire and sharp, jagged rocks at Link.  _Fucking Link._ Mrs. Colleen puts a hand to her chest and is caught speechless for once.

“I’m the what?” Schmitt looks to Link and then to Nico who jumps in before Link can say another stupid, stupid thing.

“He means you’ll be taking good care of Mrs. Colleen,” Nico says between his teeth. “Right, Link?”

Link looks absolutely like the devil when he winks at Nico. “Yes! Very,  _very_  special care. Nico knows all about that.”

Mrs. Colleen seems to have come around finally and looks between Nico and Schmitt before melting back to her usual face of glee. “Ah, I can see why he’s so special. He’s  _very_  cute, isn’t he?”

She winks too at Nico while Schmitt turns completely red and Nico absolutely wants both to kill Link and die at the same time.

It was going to be a  _looong_  day.

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
